I-Man Parodies
by DonutHobbes
Summary: The Pixies, Phil Collins, The Beatles, and Bon Jovi
1. This I-Man's gone QSM

A/N: Special thanks to liz_Z for her inspiration! This is a parody of The Pixies's "This Monkey's Gone To Heaven." Sung by Hobbes.

**This I-Man's gone QSM**

There was a man.

An invisible man

who worked for the Agency.

Got a synthetic gland

put in his head so it could bend light

and make him invisible.

This I-Man's gone QSM.

This I-Man's gone QSM.

This I-Man's gone QSM.

This I-Man's gone QSM.

The tattoo near his hand

just turned all red,

now counteragent's on demand.

And his eyes are now red.

And if his eyes are red,

he'll hurt everything in sight.

With Hobbes he'll fight.

Get that counteragent quick.

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM

Eberts, get me the Keeper and the Official.

If Hobbes is fine

If Hobbes is fine

If Hobbes is fine

Then Fawkes is restrained

Then Fawkes's restrained

Then Fawkes's restrained

Then Fawkes's restrained

And if Fawkes is restrained,

Then the keeper is in

The keeper is in.

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM

This I-Man's gone QSM


	2. The Invisible Touch

A/N: This is a parody of Phil Colin's "Invisible Touch." It was just too easy. Sung by Darien, of course.

**Invisible Touch**

Well, I've been waiting,

Waiting here's so long

Wondering where Claire,

The Keeper could have gone.

I need my shot,

cause I have a build in ability

When I quicksilver you can't see me

And now I'm just waiting,

Waitin' for her.

My brother gave me an invisible touch

Save me from jail, and put a gland in my brain

My brother gave me an invisible touch

Where is the keep? I'm close to going insane!

"I don't really know where

She could be, my friend."

Hobbes say that Fat Man

just saw her coming in.

But I need my shot

I would have gotten it myself

But there's no Kool-aid on the shelf

And now I think I'm getting closer

Oh crap, It's all red.

My brother gave me an invisible touch

Save me from jail, and put a gland in my brain

My brother gave me an invisible touch

Where is the keep? I'm close to going insane!

My brother gave me an invisible touch

Save me from jail, and put a gland in my brain

My brother gave me an invisible touch

Where is the keep? I'm close to going in sane!

Well, what's holding her up?

I know she's never late.

Maybe Hobbes should find her,

But then I might escape.

I need my shot,

cause I have a build in ability

When I quicksilver you can't se me

And now I'm just waiting

Waitin' for her

My brother gave me an invisible touch

Save me from jail, and put a gland in my brain

My brother gave me an invisible touch

Where is the keep? I'm close to going in sane!

My brother gave me the invisible touch

My brother gave me the invisible touch...


	3. Let Me Free

A/N: This is a parody of The Beatles' "Let it be." Sung by Hobbes during in "Germ Theory."

**Let Me Free**

I'm an underpaid agent

at this place called the agency.

I complained to the Fat Man.

Let me free.

Behind those stacks of papers

I grow frustrated and complain to Ebs.

Please don't make me file.

Let me Free

Let me free

Let me free

Let me free

Let me free,

I complained to the fat man,

Let me free.

And though some may appreciate me,

They still don't come to save me.

Please don't make me file.

Let me free

For other people, like Eberts

Toner makes them squeal with glee.

Fawkes, come get me out, pal.

Let me free

Let me free

Let me free

Let me free

Let me free

I hate the smell of toner,

Let me free.

Let me free

Let me free

Let me free

Let me free

Please don't make me file

Let me free.

Let me free

Let me free

Let me free, yeah

Let me free

Please don't make me file,

Let me free.

And even when I buy Eberts lunch

He won't change that little 3.

Ah, give me that tomato,

Let me free

In the lab, Claire is trying

to keep everyone from going crazy.

This gets me out of filing

Let it be.

Let it be

Let it be

Let it be

Let it be

I hope we find a cure soon

Germ Theory.

Let it be

Let it be

Let it be

Let it be

I hope we find a cure soon

Germ Theory.


	4. You give Scientists...

A/N: A sweet little rock song sung by Darien in a situation with Arnaud, "You give love a bad name" by Bon Jovi. Oh, and this is dedicated to my own Fawkes. 

**You Give Scientists a Bad Name**

Shot in the arm

and you're to blame.

Arnaud, you give scientist a bad name.

A working gland is what you said

A promise to Kevin, and put me through hell.

Now QS Madness has a hold on me

With no counteragent you cant break free.

Oh, you evil Swiss miss man.

Oh, Hobbes get here fast.

Arnaud's gonna kill me.

I aint gonna last!

Shot in the arm

and you're to blame.

You give scientists a bad name.

I play my part and you play your game.

You give scientists a bad name.

You give scientists a bad name.

That evil smile on your lips,

But the needle in your hand slips.

You've missed my vein,

Just one inch shy

Hope I have enough time so I wont say good-bye

Oh, you evil Swiss miss man.

Oh, Hobbes get here fat.

Arnaud's gonna kill me.

I aint gonna last!

Shot in the arm

and you're to blame.

You give scientists a bad name.

I play my part and you play your game.

You give scientists a bad name.

Shot in the arm

and you're to blame.

You give scientists a bad name.

I play my part and you play your game.

You give scientists a bad name.

Shot in the arm

and you're to blame.

You give scientists a bad name.

I play my part and you play your game.

You give scientists a bad name.


End file.
